Black★Rock Shooter
Black★Rock Shooter (ブラック★ロックシューター, Burakku★Rokku Shūtā) ist ein Song von Hatsune Miku aus dem Jahre 2008. Die Musik und der Text sind vom supercell-Mitglied ryo und die Illustrationen sowie das Video zum Song sind von huke. Handlung Black★Rock Shooter erzählt von der Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit des Erzählers, während er umherwandert und etwas sucht das er verloren hat und ihm wichtig ist. Vielleicht findet der Erzähler neue Hoffnung und entscheidet sich, mit Mut voran in die Zukunft zu schreiten. Das Video zum Song wurde sehr populär. Es zeigt Black★Rock Shooter, wie sie durch eine trostlose Stadt und Landschaft streift, ein Motorrad fährt und Waffen schwingt. Hintergrund Charakter Black.Rock.Shooter.Cannon.png|★Rock Cannon Black.Rock.Shooter.Blade.png|Black blade Black.Rock.Shooter.FlamePV.png|Die Flamme im Musikvideo Black★Rock Shooter ( ブラック★ロックシューター) (oder nur B★RS) ist ein 16-jähriges Mädchen mit einer Kanone (★rock Cannon) an ihrem linken Arm, die 20 Kugeln in der Sekunde abfeuert. Diese Kanone kann sich zusätzlich in ein Schwert (Black blade) vewandeln. Sie hat schwarze Haare, die zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden sind, wobei der rechte kürzer ist. Ihr Outfit besteht aus einem schwarzen Bikini-Oberteil, einer schwarzen Shorts mit weißem Gürtel, schwarzen Stiefeln mit weißen Rändern und Sohlen und einem schwarzen Mantel, der an einen Hoodie erinnert und einen weißen Stern auf Vorder- und Rückseite hat. Bei Aktivierung ihrer Kräfte im Kampf entzündet sich eine blaue Flamme in Black★Rock Shooters linkem Auge. Sie ist ein Original-Charakter, kreiert von huke (Ryouhei Huke), einem japanischen Illustrator. Er ist bekannt für diverse Charakter-Designs, "Gears of War" Fanarts, offizielle Illustrationen zu "Metal Gear Solid und Arbeit an der Visual Novel "Steins;Gate". Geschichte : Obwohl sie Miku sehr ähnlich sieht, ist B★RS keine andere Variante von ihr. Sie wurde nur durch den Erfolg des Song mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht. Crypton selbst hat gemeldet, dass B★RS keine Relationen zu Hatsune Miku hat und forderte die User von Piapro dazu auf, keine Bilder mehr von ihr auf der Seite zu veröffentlichen. Der Liedermacher ryo wurde von B★RS inspiriert und komponierte einen Song, in dem er Hatsune Miku verwendete, während huke das Video für ihn erstellte. Das Video war auf Nico Nico Douga und YouTube ein Erfolg, was eventuell zur weltweiten Beliebtheit von Black★Rock Shooter führte. Somit stand am Anfang der Charakter, dann der Song, das Video, die OVA und später der Anime. Am 24. Juli 2010 wurde die OVA produziert. Am 30. Juli 2010 verkündete Crypton, dass der Autor offiziell die Erlaubnis erteilt hat, Fanart/Fanfiktion mit Black★Rock Shooter auf Piapro zu veröffentlichen. Am 7. März 2011 erschien Puchitto Rock Shooter (ぷちっとロックシューター), ein Free-to-Play Web-Game für Nico Nico Douga-User. In ihm kommt eine kleinere (Chibi) Variante von Black★Rock Shooter vor. Am 25. August 2011 wurde ein RPG mit demselben Namen veröffentlicht. Es hat keinerlei Verbindung zur Story der OVA. In der Anime Winter Season 2012 im Januar wurde der Anime in der noitaminA-Programmschiene auf Fuji TV ausgestrahlt. Er bestand aus insgesamt 8 Folgen, die ein Remake der OVA waren. Es gab ein neues Charakter-Design, neue Charaktere und die Story wurde ausgeweitet. Es gibt außerdem verschiedene Manga zu Black★Rock Shooter, die aber nur den Charakter und nicht die Original-Story verwenden. Einer von ihnen ist "Black★Rock-chan", ein Yonkoma, der im Nano Ace veröffentlicht wurde. Ein weiterer ist "Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~", der in Kadokawa Shouten's Young Ace erschien. Ab Oktober 2014 erscheint dieser dann auch in Deutschland beim EMA-Verlag. Animation ' Black.Rock.Shooter.Pilot.jpg|Poster für die Pilot-Version der OVA Black.Rock.Shooter.AnimePoster.jpg|Poster für den Anime (2012) Black.Rock.Shooter.AllCharacters.jpg|Personen der "Anderswelt" (v.l.n.r. Chariot, Black★Rock Shooter, Black★Gold Saw, Strength, Dead Master) '''Black★Rock Shooter, die OVA, basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Charakter des Illustrators ''huke. Die erste Pilot-Version wurde am 30. September 2009 auf DVD veröffentlicht. Die zweite erschien am 13. Juli 2010. Sie wurde in Japan am 24. Juli 2010 ausgestrahlt und sogar mit Untertitel in verschiedenen Sprachen im Internet übertragen. Januar 2012 lief der 8-teilige Anime im japanischen Fernsehen. »Am ersten Tag in der Mittelschule trifft die lebhafte Mato Kuroi auf die eher verschlossene Yomi Takanashi. Obwohl sie unterschiedlicher kaum sein könnten, werden die beiden schnell beste Freundinnen und verleben gemeinsam glückliche Tage. Als sie im zweiten Jahr jedoch in unterschiedlichen Klassen landen, beginnen die Freundinnen sich zu entfremden. Derweil entbricht in einer anderen Welt ein tödlicher Kampf zwischen zwei jungen Mädchen, die Mato und Yomi erstaunlich ähneln...« In der OVA und im Anime tauchen Charaktere auf, die im Musikvideo nicht zu sehen waren. Wie z.B. Mato Kuroi, das Gegenstück zu Black★Rock Shooter und Yomi Takanashi, das Gegenstück zu Black★Rock Shooter's Antagonisten Dead Master. Neben ihnen gibt es noch weitere Kämpfer in der "Anderswelt" und ihre Gegenstücke. Text Japanisch= ブラックロックシューター　何処へ行ったの？ 聞こえますか？ あとどれだけ叫べばいいのだろう あとどれだけ泣けばいいのだろう もうやめて　わたしはもう走れない　いつか夢見た世界が閉じる 真っ暗で明かりもない　崩れかけたこの道で あるはずもないあの時の希望が見えた気がした どうして ブラックロックシューター　懐かしい記憶 ただ楽しかったあの頃を ブラックロックシューター　でも動けないよ 闇を駆ける星に願いを　もう一度だけ走るから 怖くて震える声でつぶやく　わたしの名前を呼んで 夜明けを抱く空　境界線までの距離　あともう一歩届かない こらえた涙があふれそうなの　今下を向かないで 止まってしまう 未来を生きていたいんだ　わかったの　思い出して 強く　強く　信じるの そうよ ブラックロックシューター　優しい匂い 痛いよ　辛いよ　飲み込む言葉 ブラックロックシューター　動いてこの足 世界を超えて 最初からわかっていた　ここにいることを わたしのなかの　全ての勇気が 火をともして もう逃げないよ ブラックロックシューター　ひとりじゃないよ 声をあげて泣いたって構 わない ブラックロックシューター　見ていてくれる 今からはじまるの　わたしの物語 忘れそうになったら　この歌を 歌うの |-|Romaji= BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA(Black Rock Shooter) doko e itta no? Kikoemasu ka? Ato doredake sakebeba iino darou Ato doredake nakeba iino darou Mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru Makkura de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa kono michi de Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta kigashita Doushite BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA(Black Rock Shooter) natsukashii kioku Tada tanoshikatta ano koro o BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA(Black Rock Shooter) demo ugokenai yo Yami o kakeru hoshi ni negai o mou ichido dake hashiru kara Kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae o yonde Yoake o idaku sora kyoukaisen made no kyori ato mou ippo todokanai Koraeta namida ga afuresou nano ima shita o mukanaide Tomatte shimau Mirai o ikite itainda wakatta no omoidashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no Sou yo BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA(Black Rock Shooter) yasashii nioi Itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA(Black Rock Shooter) ugoite kono ashi Sekai o koete saisho kara wakatte ita koko ni iru koto o Watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga Hi o tomoshite Mou nigenai yo BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA(Black Rock Shooter) hitori janai yo Koe o agete naitatte kamawanai BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA(Black Rock Shooter) mite ite kureru Ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari Wasuresou ni nattara kono uta o Utau no |-|Englisch= BLACK ROCK SHOOTER Where did you go? Can you hear me? How much longer must I keep shouting? How much longer must I keep crying? No more, I can’t run anymore… The dream world I once saw is shutting down, it’s so dark with no light to be seen. Along this crumbled beaten path I felt I saw something that shouldn’t be here, a ray of hope. Why? BLACK ROCK SHOOTER These beloved memories from that time were so fun… BLACK ROCK SHOOTER But I can’t move anymore, I wish upon the star flying through the darkness to be able to run one last time! I whisper with my shaking and scared voice and I call out my own name. The sky embraces the dawn, all the way till the border… one more step…and I still won’t reach… The tears I’ve endured start to flow, but I mustn’t be depressed, or everything will end, I want to continue living! I get it, I remember, and believe with everything I got. That’s right! BLOCK ROCK SHOOTER That tender fragrance is painful and unbearable, but I take it all in. BLACK ROCK SHOOTER I move my feet and transcend this world! I knew it from the very beginning, I knew the reason I’m here. All of the courage within me burn like a flame! I won’t run away anymore! BLACK ROCK SHOOTER I’m not alone! I raise my voice, it doesn’t matter if I cry! BLACK ROCK SHOOTER Please take a look at me, from now on I begin my own story! If it looks like I’ll for get it, I’ll sing this song again! Credits goes to ✿ Galerie Black.Rock.Shooter.huke Design.jpg|huke's Design Black.Rock.Shooter.OVA Design.jpg|Design für die OVA Black.Rock.Shooter.Anime Design.jpg|Design für den Anime Black.Rock.Shooter.noitaminA.png|Offizielle Illustration von noitaminA Black.Rock.Shoter.Figuren.jpg|Diverse Figuren Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Supercell Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hall of Legend